Hard Secrets
by xLoveAnna
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a famous gang leader in Konoha High. Whole school is scared of him because of that. New student, Sakura is just an ex-gang member. She's the daughter of the famous leaders of Akatsuki: Pein and Konan. At school, Sakura is putting on a sweet act to hide her identify as 'Emerald Slayer'. But, what happens when two worlds collide? SasuSaku,ShikaIno,NaruHina,NejiTen


**Chapter 1**

Thinking - _"thoughts"_

Talking - "Thoughts"

Inner Sakura - **_"thoughts"_**

* * *

**Location: Konoha, Tsunade's Apartment**

The alarm clock beeped, causing me to wake up. I groaned, it was the first day at my new school, Konoha High. I stood up from the bed and started to get ready for the day.

I'm Sakura Haruno, 16 years old. My mum and dad are Pein and Konan. They lead an organization Akatsuki. They usually have some business to take care of, so I live with my aunt, Tsunade sometimes. I'm an ex-gang member, Emerald Slayer, but don't get a wrong impression, I was in a gang to protect the innocent people. I still keep in touch with some of my best friends: Sai, Kiba and Naruto, who joined another powerful gang.

I was wearing my new school uniform: short black skirt which stopped above my knees, white shirt, tie and Dr. Martens. My long pink hair was down.

"SAKURA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Tsunade shouted.  
"Coming!" I ran downstairs as fast as I could, grabbing the keys of motorcycle on my way.

"Ah, good morning…" She sat down, "Shizune is making me do some paperwork again"

I giggled and started eating my breakfast. After few minutes, I broke the silence, "Tsunade, do we have any missions for today?"

Tsunade leaned back on her chair while groaning, "No. I have to take care of the brats at school"  
I frowned, "Well, I guess that's true…" I placed the plate in the sink.  
"Are you taking the motorcycle?"  
"Yup!" I looked at the clock, it was already 7:45. I ran up to Tsunade and hugged her, "Goodbye!"  
Tsunade was always like a second mum to me. She trained me at martial arts, I guess that's cool. I placed on the helmet and drove off.

* * *

**7:55 A.M**

I parked my motorcycle far away from school. I could not risk someone finding out my real identify. I stood up, turning the engine off. I took my bag and proceeded walking to school.

After some minutes, I was standing in front of the Konoha High. I observed the place. Something caught my attention.

"No, don't do that Hyuuga! Please!" Someone shouted.

"You should pay for what you did. Talking back to my gang was a bad idea" He twisted the arm, causing him cry because of pain.

"What a drag" Shikamaru sighed, "You should let him go. I don't want to hear the troublesome lectures again". Neji raised the boy up with a collar and slammed him to the wall, "Get in my way again and you'll be dead" All of them left, leaving the injured boy on the way. I squeaked and ran to the corner to help him, but he already disappeared.

8:10  
I found my way to class, finally. Nobody bothered helping me, at all! I opened the door, walking inside. Iruka-sensei turned around from the board.

"Hello. I'm Iruka" He continued, "Class, meet the new student! Introduce yourself. Name your likes and dislikes"  
_"Act innocent and sweet…Ugh, Tsunade.."_ I smiled, "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..dancing and singing. I guess I don't dislike anything"  
"Well, I guess that's half true..." I thought, "If I name whores, cowards and jerks, then whole class will hate me, since they are these"  
"Alright, Sakura. Sit next to-"  
The door slammed open, revealing the dark-haired boy. He had spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. Suddenly, everyone looked down on the floor. He smirked.

"Huh?" I looked around, all of the students were shivering. A girl motioned me to lean down my head. I did as told. For once, I'll play along.

"Sorry. I'm late." He spoke in quiet tone.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka sighed, "Okay, sit down" Sasuke brushed past my shoulder, causing me to lose balance. He went to the end of the class.

THAT JERK! Gang leader or not, I'm so going to kick his ass! Emerald Slayer is about to go back to her real identify and-

"Sakura, sit down next to Tenten. Tenten, raise your hand"  
The same girl that motioned me to lean down my hair raised her hand. She had chocolate brown hair tied in two-buns. I sat down next to her. Iruka started writing some notes on the board.  
"You looked like you would explode. Sakura, right?" Tenten whispered.

I nodded, "Tenten, why is everyone avoiding Sasu-" She covered my mouth.

"Don't speak about him unless you have a death wish"  
"Death wish, my ass" I mentally rolled my eyes, "So, what's the deal? Everyone picks fights with each other"

"Well, I'll tell you this sobbing story, but keep your voice quiet" She cleared her throat, "This school is dominated by the biggest ass, Uchiha Sasuke. He has a gang that has Hyuuga Neji, the long brown-haired boy over there" Tenten blushed, "Uzumaki Naruto" My ears perked up, "And Nara Shikamaru. All of them are

dangerous and scary. If you bump into them, you'll be beaten up. The last boy that picked fight with them didn't appear at school the next day. There were rumors that he was killed by Sasuke"

I looked at Sasuke with curious look. He felt that someone was staring at him, so he turned around. Our eyes locked for few seconds. I quickly turned around, facing Tenten.

"They have their own fan clubs. For example Karin over there, she's the leader of Uchiha's fan club. Get near to her prince and you will be beaten up. Anyways, when you meet the Crimson Assasins gang, go to different direction or look down on the floor"

"Seems like I'll have to change that rule. That ass didn't apologize for pushing me!"

The bell rang. Me and Tenten packed our bags and started walking to the next class.  
"Tenten!" A blonde-haired girl caught up to us and hugged Tenten. She turned around and looked at me for few minutes.

"Forehead-girl!" She jumped on my back, "OH! You have never told me that you would be going to this school! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND ME A MESSAGE YESTERDAY?"  
_"I had a mission…"_ I thought.

"So you two know each other?" Tenten asked, smiling. We nodded at same time, "That's great! We can kick ass of those leaders for once!" She exclaimed, throwing her fists up in the air.

* * *

**2:10 P.M**  
The next lesson was Literature with Hatake Kakashi. Sadly, I didn't have this subject with Ino or Tenten. Karin bumped into me, but not by accident. She poured paint on MY shirt.

Karin gasped, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Sakura! I hope that your shirt is okay. But it seems like, you can't wear it anymore" She flipped her hair, "Listen up, new student. I'm not going to repeat this another time. I'm the queen of this school and what I say it GOES. Now apologize and get out of my way"

I started laughing, "Actually, Karin, thank you very much. I wasn't a big fan of this shirt anyway. By the way, if you're a queen, then I'm a magical pony"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Karin roared, "Your face will be ruined by the end of the day, I'll put in the hospital! I'LL CALL MY DADDY RIGHT NOW!"

I tried my best not to laugh. I brushed past her shoulder, which made her angrier.

"Dude, I bet twenty bucks that she will be beaten up by gang after school"  
"Yeah, that will happen. Seems like we will lose a new student"  
Our teacher, Hatake Kakashi entered the class room. He was reading an orange book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Who knew that he would be a pervert?

"Yo. We have a new student, Haruno Sakura. I know that you already met her. So sit down next to Uchiha Sasuke"  
It was so quiet. Nobody dared to speak a word. I went to my seat and sat down.

I didn't care if the Uchiha was gang leader or not. If he tries anything, I'll pummel him down.

**_"Sweet and innocent act, Sakura"_ **Inner Sakura muttered.

_"I thought that you hated that…"_  
**_"CHA! OF COURSE I DO! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT! But if we won't, then we won't be sent on missions for the entire year"_**

_"I guess you have a point"_

Sasuke had his eyes closed. He leaned back on the chair. I looked at his face…He was so…calm and peaceful. It was hard to believe that someone like him killed other person. We have never talked so much last year. But just…UGH! Why does every cute guy have to be a jerk?

I grabbed the pencil, almost cracking it because of my inhuman strength. I sighed and shook my head, keep my temper in control. I started drawing something.

"What are you drawing, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, keeping his voice down.

I squeaked, "N-Nothing." I closed my notebook, placing the pencil away.

"Show me." It was a command from him. I took a deep breath and gave him the picture. Damn, I'm so embarrassed now.

"S+S?" He chuckled, "Sasuke Uchiha + Sakura Haruno?"

The bell rang. WOO! Saved by bell. I ran out of the class as fast as I could.

_"Interesting..."_ Sasuke smirked, placing the paper in his pocket.

* * *

It was time to go home now. I said goodbye to Tenten and Ino. I was walking in the streets of Konoha, now. My motorcycle was far away from school, remember?  
As I was about to turn around, someone slammed me on the wall. I was cornered by five gang members!

"Such a pity that beautiful girl like you will die…" A masked man said, "We should have some fun with her before that happens. Seems like you won't see your parents…for a while"  
"You know" I looked at him, "My daddy taught me that…" I grabbed him by shirt, "If someone messes with me, I'll make sure that they regret it!" I stomped him on the feet and punched him in the face.  
"Ryu, hold her down!" Now the next person came. I elbowed him in the stomach, which caused him groan in pain. Other one was hit…in a very sensitive place. They dropped on the floor at same time.

"Girly, don't think that you will get away from the best gang in Konoha!" The massive guy took out a knife, holding it near my neck.

"There's one more thing that you should know…" I twisted his hand, "Tell Karin that she failed her mission miserably"  
I dropped him on the floor.

"Oh well, I guess that was a good warm-up!" I smiled and proceeded walking until I arrived near my motorcycle. I placed on helmet and started driving back home.

* * *

** I hope that you liked the first chapter.**

**Please tell me if I should continue this story or not, I want to know your ideas ^.^**

**_Review for Chapter 2:_**  
_ "S-Sakura-c-chan, p-please d-don't...Neji w-will send some g-gang members a-after y-you. He hates m-me" Hinata Hyuuga's face fell, remembering that sometimes he became an abusive cousin._

_"Don't worry, Hina-chan! Friends are for helping each other. Come, I'll introduce you to Tenten and Ino!"_  
_ Hinata smiled, "T-Thank you, S-Sakura-c-chan"_


End file.
